leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
凯特琳/游戏技巧
技能使用 *Take advantage of for harassing enemy champions. *Caitlyn is superior in side lanes as the brush makes her passive, , more effective. * It is not recommended to harass enemies with since it drains mana too quickly and has a distinct channeling animation, allowing it to be dodged. ** Instead, use to disable enemy with another crowd control or make a few shots on them. *It is easier to hit with when inside brush because enemies cannot see the one-second warning before the shot. * will push the lane and leveling it early increases the pressure on your lane. * During the laning phase, place a in side routes and bushes to deny the enemy team the use of those bushes. ** It is also a good idea to set up by placing all 3 in a straight line within the lane to limit your opponent's moblity. ** If any enemies were to step into them by mistake or they walk through the small passages between the , this allows an easy setup with or . ** If you place a on top of an enemy ward, then the ward will be come visible once again for a short period when the enemy champ steps on that trap. * is better than as a first skill due to its utility, and allows for Caitlyn to dominate her lane. is easy to juke, but if an enemy steps on a trap, you can get off some free damage on them. * By starting off with you can assist your jungler by placing at common jungle locations; this can be used to help your jungler counter-jungle. * When in team fights, placing a in front of enemies or behind them can help your team escape if losing or capture fleeing enemies. * When fighting against , your will be less effective due to her . She will often run into the trap with her activated to give her mana, but that will make her vulnerable to since will be on cooldown. * When an enemy uses , place a in the centre of the circle where he will land, stunning and effectively crippling him. ** This is also effective against targets that are respawning with the buff, placing under them provides a definite kill. * You can fire away from opponents to close the gap when chasing. ** Inversely, it can be used as an escaping tool as well, slowing the opponent and propelling you away. ** recoil will immediately stop you when you hit terrain that is too thick to move through. ** can use to hop over thin walls in the jungle, creating a quick escape route out of dangerous situations. She also can use this functionality to pursue enemies effectively. As it uses a bit of mana and has a long cooldown, it should be used with caution. * Avoid using in large team clashes as it might be blocked by another enemy champion. The cast also cancels if the target dies prematurely. * Using at an angle that the enemy team would not expect makes it more difficult for it to be blocked. * When an enemy flees at low health, you can finish them off with . However, remember that it can be intercepted, so try to find a clear shot first. * requires vision of the enemy to cast. Having an ally with can help finish off low-health enemies. 物品使用 * Building one or two items that focus on attack speed, such as , will charge faster, improving her damage in the later part of the game. ** is especially useful as , as with most physical DPS champions. * is an excellent item on as she can easily farm stacks with . It grants a massive amount of attack damage, and the lifesteal greatly improves your sustainability and improves your abilities as they scale greatly with AD. **Buying the component early can help extend the amount of time you can remain in your lane. * Building Caitlyn with and will allow her to do high damage in team fights before she gets focused. ** An effective build is to get 2 and an . **However, rushing an before a is highly recommended for the better damage and minion farming, if you can get enough minions/kills early game. Recommended build 对抗此英雄 *Unlike most carries, has very powerful early game due to her superior range and , that allows her to harass her enemies, whittling down and possibly forcing them out of lane out of fear of getting killed by . * can win a lane through denying enemy carries from farming, but does not have a "steroid" ability. Supports that can zone her, such as , , are an effective counter. *Be aware of where traps are as + combo is devastating early game. *Effective for preventing getting kills with are supports, such as , , , , that can interrupt her ultimate or help the targeted ally : ** , , can interrupt it respectively with - and , , . ** also can intercept the ultimate even at low health and survive it with his . **Additionally and , , and can provide the target with just enough health to survive. **Perhaps most effective is as it will completely nullify the damage of . Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies